The invention relates to a vaginal tampon and to a process for producing the same.
The vaginal area of healthy women is a lactic acid environment. A frequent cause of disease in the vaginovulvar area is disturbance of the vaginal flora. A cause or consequence of this is also an increase in pH value. Suppositories for treating the vaginal mucosa are known. A disadvantage of these is that only a relatively small part of the mucous membranes comes into contact with the suppository or with the substance released by it, so that the preventive or therapeutic result is unsatisfactory.
There is therefore a need to provide easy-to-use means for application in the female genital region, which means permit mild care and support of a healthy vaginal flora or also regeneration of a weakened or impoverished vaginal flora and accordingly can to a large extent prevent diseases in the vaginovulvar area.
In this context, the invention is based on the object of making available tampons, and means that can be used like tampons, as carriers of living lactic acid bacteria (lacto-bacteria) and/or substances, which permit simple care and support of a healthy vaginal flora or recovery of said vaginal flora in the context of normal care of the female genital region. Such tampons or the like are referred to below as lacto-tampons and the abovementioned carriers are referred to as lacto-carriers.
The object of the invention is thus to propose a lacto-tampon or the like which is easy to produce and easy to use and which, for the purpose of caring for and supporting a healthy vaginal flora, maintains the closest possible contact with the mucous membranes in the vaginal area and in so doing releases living lacto-bacteria and/or other substances for treating or maintaining the health of the vaginal flora.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by the features of claim 1.